The Creation of Mecha Eggman
by Master Gamer
Summary: Eggman creates a vehicle (Not a robot) named Mecha Eggman. Sonic gets hurt in a fight with Mecha, will his friends be able to save him?


The Creation of Mecha Eggman  
By: Master Gamer  
  
Author's NOTES: Grammer, dont comment please. It's bad and I know it, I dont have a grammer checker either. Also, Although this takes place after Sonic Adventure 2, Im calling Eggman a bad guy. Why? Because if they took him out, who'd they replace him with after all these years?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a single character in this fic. If I did, I'd be rich beyond imagination.  
  
Eggman's POV  
I can't believe it! Finally, a creation fast as Sonic, armed with bombs and  
lasers, and I can operate it instead of some dumb computer! I look into the  
cockpit to see four joysticks and three buttons. Two of the Joystick's control the vehicle's left and right arms, the third controls speed and the fourth steers the vehicle. One of the buttons is on the joystick and shoots lasers, another, on the dash, shoots bombs and the final button starts the engine. Also on the dash is a radar screen, detecting any organic life form moving at over 100 miles per hour within a thousand mile radius. I look up at the giant vehicle, It towers ten feet above me. It looks like me with my knees and feet bent back, hovering an inch over the ground. I jump into the cockpit, and press the "on" button. The engine roars and calms down. The rader indicates Sonic is about one hundred miles away, running through Green Hill. as I hold the joystick farther, and farther up, the engine gets louder, and louder. By this time, I am going three hundred miles per hour. The scenery by which I pass is now a mere blur. I see Sonic in the distance and begin to slow a little, Sonic is running from me, but suddenly turns around.  
------------  
Sonic's POV  
  
Man, doesn't that guy EVER give up? A vehicle shaped like the fatman himself approaches me, and I know the only one who could be driving that thing. The vehicle begins to shoot lasers and bombs out of it's hands, and I run, because there is nowhere else to hide here.  
"That's it!" I think running towards Eggman's vehicle.  
I run towards Eggman and I jump and spindash through the windsheild.  
"How do you like my Mecha-Eggman?" He asks me.  
"Hmmm... This much!" I yell, punching the doctor in the head. I quickly run away. I begin to notice the vehicle begin to launch bombs everywhere.  
"Oh no!!!" I think as I relize he must have fell into whatever triggers the bombs. I suddenly stop as I come to a twenty foot drop. The bombs begin to come closer.  
I look over the cliff, it looks like grass and dirt down below, but still something unpleasent to land on from this height.  
Suddenly, I hear an explosion and feel myself being thrown over the edge of the cliff. Then, everything goes dark.  
  
-------------  
Eggman's POV   
  
I awaken in my Mecha-Eggman. There is a computerized voice screaming   
"Malfunction, out of bombs." right in my ear, talk about a rude awakening. I slowly walk out and stare over a drop-off in front of me. I see Sonic lying unconscious at the bottom. I begin to feel dizzy as I walk back to the Mecha-Eggman. I get to the Mecha Eggman, sit in my seat and fall asleep.  
  
------------  
Sonic's POV  
  
I awaken and look around. Above me is the drop-off where I must have fell from. I am laying in dirt. My head is pounding worst, but my arms and legs hurt bad as well. I turn my right arm over. It is completely covered with blood. My left arm looks the same. My legs have some bad cuts, but nothing worse and I feel too weak to sit up, much less stand and run home to knothole. As I lay on the ground, I think of Knothole, seeing Tails and Sally and Bunnie. I'd even like to go to Angel Island and see Knuckles. I probably am going to die out here. No, I can't give Eggman his satisfaction of killing me. I lay here silently waiting for someone, anyone to come and help me. I fall Asleep.  
  
-------------------------  
Third Person 1 day later  
  
Tails got out of his hut and went out to see Sally.  
"Aunt Sally, when will Sonic come home?" The young fox asked.  
"I don't know honey." Sally could only answer.  
"Can we go to the floating Island? Maybe we'll be able to see Sonic from there." Tails suggested.  
"Well... Okay" Sally agreed.  
Tails picked up Sally and flew up and over to the floating Island where Knuckles stood guarding the Master Emerald.  
  
-------------  
Knuckles POV  
  
I see two figures in the distance flying. One is a small fox, and the other is a squirrel. The only combination I know like that is Sally and Tails. What the heck are they doing here? The two finally land and ask me  
"Do you see Sonic down there?"  
"Nope, been quiet 'round here lately, too quiet almost." I reply.  
He's been missing for a day now!" Sally tells me.  
"Well lets take a look down there and see if we see him." I add before stepping near the edge.  
  
------------  
Sonic's POV  
  
I awaken in even worse pain then before, the blood keeps coming out of my arms and my head is pounding even worse then before. It is night now... Hasn't anyone found me yet? I know there has to be someone around here. I don't know how much longer I can wait. I see two figures flying in the distance I can't make out who they are or what they look like, but my instinct tells me they are coming to help me. I desperately try to stay awake but can't hold my eyes open for more then a couple seconds. I give in and fall asleep.  
  
-----------  
Tails' POV  
  
I fly farther and farther down towards Sonic, my Tails are getting tired of going around and around. Having Sally and Knuckles, who decided to come with, holding onto me doesn't help either. I can see Sonic more and more clearly as I fly closer, and closer to the ground. I finally am able to drop down about two feet from the ground.  
  
--------------  
Knuckles' POV  
  
I go over to examine Sonic, he's covered in blood that is coming from his arm. His head is cut in several places, and he is sleeping. His breathing isn't normal, but it isn't severly bad either. Tails looks determined to get Sonic back to Knothole, in one piece. Tails grabs hold of all of us, and flies up to the floating island.   
"Tails stay here and rest until you're able to take Sally back to Knothole, I'll take Sonic." I order Tails and Sally.  
I Hold Sonic and glide off the island towards Knothole.  
  
3 hours later  
  
------------  
Sonic's POV  
  
I awaken in a bed I can recognize only as my own. Nothing hurts as bad as it used to although everything still hurts at least a little. Who found me? How'd I get all the way back here? My right arm has nine stitches. My left arm and both my legs are bandaged. I'd still like to know exactly what went on after I fell asleep and what happened to Eggman. The door opens and Sally, Tails and Knuckles walk in.  
"Sonic, how are you feeling?" Sally asks me.  
"Better." I reply.  
"I made you this card Sonic, I hope you like it." Tails said, handing me the card. I inspect the card front and back. The card has a drawing of me and Tails together by his plane the Tornado.  
"Thats really cool big guy!" I exclaim. I never knew he could draw so well, maybe too well for a ten year old.   
I attempt to sit up so I can put the card on my table, but I fall back down because I am too weak.  
"Here, let me take this for you." Sally says as she takes the card and puts it on the table.  
"How long until I can run again?" I ask.  
"It'll have to be about a week as weak as you are." Sally announces.  
Great... I wanna run, but no... I can't even sit up.  
Sally, Tails and Knuckles leave the room, and leave me to bore myself out.  
  
-------------  
Eggman's POV  
  
"Doctor, please wake up."   
Is all I hear as my eyes open. My vision is blurry, but I can still make out the figure standing above me... My assistant Snively.   
I am still on the ground, how did he find me?  
Oh well, doesn't matter, I am going to walk home now, so I can defeat Sonic once and for all.  
  
---------------  
One Week Later  
  
------------  
Sonic's POV  
  
I feel great!!!!! I am no longer in a bed, boring myself out. I am being myself, doing what I do best, running. I will never let Eggman keep me from running, he just can't do it. Because I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!!!!  



End file.
